Changing The Past
by Anaklusmus17
Summary: Percy is tired of everything that he's been through. He doesn't want to take it anymore. So he goes back in time to change everything to the way that pleases him. It will follow the Original story line but with different twists. And don't yell guys, i will maintain my other story too. This just came to me. Let me know what you think. AU. Eventual Perlia. Beta: The awesome dorylover
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog.**_

After all the fighting and arguing and traveling were over, Percy thought everything was finished. He thought he could get some peace and finally be able to hang out with his friends and family. After the war with Gaia was over Percy thought his job was finished. He thought he could relax and let the next generation take over. But boy was he wrong, a month after the war, everything went south. Trouble was coming and Percy was right in the middle of it. And if he didn't know better, he would have said people were trying to get rid of him. But he still kept a blind eye and tried to get by. That is until the incident happened that changed his life.

_**Chapter 1**_

It's been a week since the war with Gaia finished. Both camps were working their butts off trying to clean up the mess, which didn't take long since the gods decided to get off their butts and help. Within that week they were able to get everything in order. The gods used their magic to fix the destruction at the camps. The campers were starting to relax and started to fix funerals for the dead that the war caused. There were a lot of good people lost in this war. And some of them were very important to the camps and were part of the prophecy.

One of them was Frank, the gullible shape shifter died trying to protect Hazel, his best friend who he claimed to have a crush on. After that Leo saw his chance and made his move. He became close to Hazel and comforted her, helped her get through Frank's death.

And that may seem cruel, taking advantage of someone's death like that, but hey, when you're a demigod you take every chance you get, because you never know. When you live the life of a demigod, tomorrow is never guaranteed, Frank's death was a perfect example of that.

Another member to die was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Percy Jackson himself. Everyone took that the hardest; especially Percy since he was right next to her when it happened and he couldn't stop it. Her death happened after the fight with Arachne, when Percy and Annabeth dove into Hell. There Annabeth got injured, the couple took some wrong turns, and Annabeth was murdered right under Percy's fingers. The one to do the deed was one of the minor titans whose name was unknown.

After that Percy stormed out of Hell with all his fury clutched inside. And he unleashed all that rage on Gaia and her children. They didn't know what hit them, and they had no chance. Percy's anger was the turning point of the war. He stormed right in front of Gaia and cut her head off. And with that blow the war was dealt with.

After that everything started to flow on its own, like the fates just stopped doing their job. Jason went back to Camp Jupiter, where he regained his full memories and hit it off with Reyna. Leo stayed with him to be close to Hazel. Piper would have stayed but after the situation with Jason she couldn't bear it anymore. She came back with Percy and Nico to camp Half-Blood. The Greeks and Romans mourned their deaths separately. By the time the funerals were taking place, two weeks had passed since the war.

During the time Piper got a chance to formally introduce herself to Percy. They mostly talked about Annabeth and how she was a good friend and girlfriend. Percy liked Piper, she was cool to talk to and wasn't like the other Aphrodite girls, worrying all about their clothes and makeup. They took the liberty of the planning Annabeth's funeral along with Thalia and Nico.

The family members of the victims were invited to send their child off. But the sad thing was that, most of the bodies were destroyed or were so damaged that they were beyond recognition. The families cried together and got to know each other.

Percy along with Piper, Thalia and Nico sat with Mr. and Mrs. Chase. They explained what happened and how it was hard but it was going to be okay. After all of that was over, the gods invited the heroes of the war to Olympus. They congratulated them on their victory and granted them gifts. Everyone either got time with their godly parent or some material possession.

When it was time to grant gifts to the children of the prophecy, along with Nico, Thalia, and Reyna, the throne room fell silent. Everyone watched as the 7 kids bowed to the Olympians. Seven because Percy decided to just stand there looking at the gods like he was disgusted by them.

"Is there something wrong Perseus?" Zeus inquired curiously.

"No, nothing is wrong uncle. Why do you ask?" Percy replied looking straight into Zeus' eyes.

"Well I see that you decided not to bow to us. And given the situation I assume you are angry with us."

"Oh that would be an understatement uncle. But I am trying to get past that. Nothing good comes out of holding grudges" Percy replied as he winked at Nico, who in return smiled along with his father Hades.

"Very well then, shall we move on to the gifts? Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of Camp Jupiter, please step forward" Zeus said and the gift giving began.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys. Here is chapter two of my new story. I don't have a clear schedule for this story, so I will post whenever i feel like it. And also, leave reviews guys. As an author your opinions help me. They encourage me to become better. So please speak your mind, but no cursing. I don't like vulgar language. Anyway, shout out to my beta dorylover. Check out her story guys. And keep reading.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Reyna left the lineup of the eight Demigods and stepped forward into the circle of the Olympians. She kneeled and bowed before the superior beings.

"Rise young one. You have served Olympus well by leading the Roman army. And to show you our appreciation we offer you immortality. We offer you the chance to live and be the praetor of Camp Jupiter forever. Do you accept?" Hera explained on Zeus' behalf.

Reyna stood there bewildered as she stared at the gods. She, never in her wildest dreams, thought that she would get the chance to be immortal. Before she could answer Zeus added "Of course you will be serving under your mother and will share her powers."

"Um...I don't know what to say. I would be honored to accept immortality and serve the gods forever." Reyna replied as she bowed her head.

"Excellent. Shall we begin the procedure." Zeus said standing up and grabbing his bolt.

"Brother, I think we should wait till all the gift giving is over to do this process. It is sacred and we have an audience right now." Poseidon said gently as he remained seated.

Zeus saw the reason in that and sat back down as he sheathed his bolt. "Of course."

"My dear, you can go wait with your friends for now." Hera stated.

"Of course milady." Reyna said and walked back to the lineup.

"Next is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Zeus called out. Hazel did the same as Reyna, she walked to the middle and bowed to the gods.

"We offer you the same opportunity. A chance to be immortal. Do you accept?" Hades said looking down at his daughter. Hazel looked up with sad eyes. She took a deep breath and said "With all due respect milord's I have my own request."

"Really? Well let's hear it ." Zeus said as he sat up. Before Hazel said anything she turned her head and took a peek at Leo.

The two of them had gotten really close now. And in due time she felt that they could be more than friends. But she still wanted her best friend back. Leo shared her view and realized what she was thinking. He turned his head thinking he was a fool for thinking that they could be together. Hazel turned back to face the gods and took in another deep breath. By the look on her face Hades knew right away what she was going to wish for. So before she could say anything he interjected.

"My dear you can't. You can't wish for that. I can't defy the laws of nature. What's gone needs to stay gone." Hades reasoned.

At that instant everyone else in the room knew what she was going to wish for. They looked down in sadness knowing that she wouldn't get what she wanted. But when Leo heard that his heart jumped. He still had a chance to be with her. He hated himself for living off of someone's misfortune but 'hey, beggars can't be choosers'.

Hazel let out a deep sigh as a tear slid down her cheeks. "I understand milord. Then I would be honored to accept the opportunity to be immortal." She stated as she bowed her head.

"Good, and you will see, things will get better. Just know that everything happens for a reason. The fates don't gives us anything we can't handle." Hades said with a sad smile.

"Yes father, I understand." Hazel said as she put on a fake smile and walked back to the lineup.

"Leo Valdez, please come forth." Hephaestus called out. Leo walked forward and passed Hazel on his way. She stopped and tried to talk to him. But seeing as how he wouldn't look at her, she decided not to and walked to her spot.

"Well done son, this was your first real fight and you did very well. I am proud of you. Anyways, the same offer goes for you. You will be immortal and share my powers." Hephaestus said smiling toward his son.

"Thank you and I accept." Leo replied bowing awkwardly before walking back to his spot.

But instead of walking back next to Hazel, he walked next to Jason. Jason smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Next up is my daughter and lieutenant of the Hunt, Thalia Grace." Zeus called out smiling proudly. Thalia sort of smiled and walked up from her spot next to Percy and Nico. She bowed to Artemis first before bowing to her father.

"How have you been my daughter?" Zeus asked smiling down at Thalia.

"Some father you are." Thalia said as she raised her to look at her father with a glare.

Zeus smile disappeared and his expression turned sad. "I understand you're angry with..." before Zeus could finish Thalia cut him off.

"Look don't go all sentimental on me, it's too late for that. And for a gift I already have one in mind. Since I already am immortal, my request is that you take away my phobia of heights and you give me your powers over the air like Jason."

Zeus sighed deeply, and looked at his daughter sadly. "Very well" was all he said before he snapped his fingers. Thalia glowed for a second before a gust of wind filled the throne room. She got what she wanted and started to walk away without saying anything else.

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry for all that's happened." Zeus called out behind her. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Apologize to all my dead friends and my dead mother." She said with a stone cold voice. After that she walked back to her spot next to Nico and Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here is chapter three guys. Enjoy and please leave your thoughts in the review. They are very **_**_appreciated. But no cursing._**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next to get called up was Piper. She got the same offer as everyone else and she accepted with a smile. As she walked back to her spot, Nico got called up. The process was repeated again but instead of sharing the powers of Hades he got his own position.

"Son I have a suggestion." Hades said sitting upright. Nico didn't say anything, just turned to look at his father cautiously. Hades took the silence as a signal to continue. "Thanatos doesn't...well he doesn't want to hold his position anymore. After the situation with him in the war he is tired. He will sleep and asked me to find a replacement for him. And this is the perfect opportunity to find a reasonable replacement. It's a hard job but I think you can handle it. So what do you say?"

Nico didn't care what he got as a present; he was tired of all this constant fighting for no reason. He wanted to just get this over with so he can leave. This place doesn't suit his taste anymore. It's only a shell of its former glory. Olympus is filled with overgrown relics. He wanted to speak his mind but he knew when to hold his tongue. These were immortals he was dealing with after all. He cleared his throat and spoke with a emotionless voice. "I will gladly accept the position." He stated and then proceeded to walk back to his spot next to Percy. Then Jason got called up by Zeus, leaving the best for last.

"My son, you have done praiseworthy actions. Made hard decisions, and kept fighting to save and protect what's important to you. And for that you will be gifted generously." Zeus bellowed excitedly. The excitement in his voice shook the throne room.

Jason simply smiled and humbly bowed his head. "Thank you father for your kind words, but I can't take all the credit. I've had a lot of help from my friends."

"I have decided you shall become an immortal and represent the power of lightning and rain. You will be known as Jason Grace, the God of Rain and Lightning." Zeus stated his proposal, not even looking at the other Olympians for their permission on his wishes.

"I would be honored to become an immortal and serve Olympus for eternity." Jason replied smiling as he bowed again.

After that he walked back to the line while Poseidon called up Percy. Poseidon's voice was filled with pride and joy but also sympathy. His son has done great things, but he has lost more than he won. Out of all the demigods present, no one bore a bigger burden than his son, Poseidon thought as Percy walked up. He bowed and kneeled at his father's throne.

"Rise Percy, you have done great. You have brought us victory once again. And for that you will be rewarded greatly and I will not have you refuse this time. But considering the fact that most of your friends are already immortal, there is no longer any reason for you to deny our offer." Poseidon spoke gently.

"I will accept whatever gift the council has to offer" Percy replied without a care in his voice.

"Excellent. Now do you any of you object to my son not being worthy of immortality?" Poseidon inquired the council before he continued. When no one objected he proceeded. "Percy you shall be made immortal and will represent…" Poseidon stopped when Percy interjected.

"Is it within my domain to suggest my own powers?" Percy asked raising his head to stare at his father.

Before Poseidon answered he glanced at Zeus. When he obtained the nod of approval, he continued. "Go on Percy, what would you like to suggest?"

"I would like to represent Battle, Water and I mean any form of water, and Weapons." Percy finished off his list and waited for the judgment.

"Those are strange choices my son. Before we give our verdict, would take the time to explain your choice of battle and weapons." Poseidon inquired furrowing his brows as he stared at his child.

"Well I want to represent battle because I never want to lose a fight, ever, and weapons because I want to leave my mark on my enemy in many ways, not just a cut from a sword." Percy explained as the most sinister smile crawled on his lips.

Seeing that smile sent chills down everyone's back. And in that moment everyone in the room questioned Percy's sanity and wondered what happened to him in the underworld. It is a dangerous realm that turned people crazy. Poseidon started to worry about his son but continue on.

"That's...um...certainly interesting. I guess we can allow it. Zeus?" Poseidon said not wanting to disappoint his only child.

"Yes that's acceptable. Now that that's done we shall continue on to turning them immortal. But first everyone in here that was offered a gift must swear an oath of loyalty to Olympus." Zeus demanded. He played off Percy's request without concern but he too questioned what happened to the boy in his brother's realm.

Everyone continued to do as Zeus demanded and swore loyalty to Olympus. But when Percy swore, he stated his in a way that gave him more freedom than the others.

He stated "I swear on the River Styx to serve Olympus, if it shall need my service." This statement allowed him to do whatever he wanted and not be bothered by Styx. He knew whatever the case was; Olympus wouldn't need him because it just obtained a whole new bunch of strong soldiers. Percy smiled to himself when no one noticed and the gods proceeded with the process of turning them to immortals.

After that was done, the party started. Everyone partied until dawn of the next day. Everyone except Percy, who decided to test his new abilities by teleporting himself to his mother's apartment. His mom knew he was on Olympus with the camp. He told her that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Hearing that saddened her, but she decided to rent a movie for tonight to help pass the time.

When Percy flashed in he appeared in the kitchen. He noticed that his parents were watching TV in the living room. Sally must have seen the flash of the light because she paused the movie and walked into the kitchen with Paul following behind. When she saw the figure of her son, she ran up to him with a strangling hug.

"Mom I survived the war but now you're going to kill me." Percy squeezed out as he returned his mother's hug. He inhaled in the smell of his mother and realized how much he had missed her.

"I am sorry Percy. It's just that I really missed you." Sally said wiping her eyes of lose tears.

"I missed you too mom, and you too Paul." He replied as he turned to his step-father and stretched his hand out for a shake.

Paul accepted the shake and pulled Percy in for a hug. "Welcome back Percy."

Percy welcomed the hug and replied "Thanks Paul."

"Alright Percy I put coffee on, let's start from the beginning." Sally stated pulling Percy to the couch in the living room.

Percy smiled at his mother's actions and followed her to the couch. He began from when he went missing and continued on all night, telling everything that happened detail by detail. He finished his narration when the Olympians finished their party.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Two month's passed since the event of Percy and his friends becoming immortals. They took the first month to adjust to their powers. Percy was the first since his powers were simple, but in that month gods on Olympus became very cautious of Percy. He was very blunt about everything. He was not one to follow orders. These little things made people question his loyalty. And when he decided to bring Ares to his knees for bothering him too much only added fuel to the fire.

These actions did not go unnoticed by Zeus. The king of gods decided to talk to Poseidon before he took actions. But even after that, nothing had changed. Percy continued to do whatever he wanted. He wasn't hurting anyone but he didn't listen to Zeus, so he automatically became the bad guy.

In the beginning of the second month was when the horrible incident happened; the incident that changed Percy forever. After taking it in for a month, Zeus finally decided to test Percy's loyalty to Olympus. His plan was insane and Poseidon tried to oppose it but he couldn't because Zeus had made a clear warning before he took actions.

Zeus killed Sally and Paul. This was to see how Percy would react after he lost his loved ones. Would he betray Olympus and try to kill the King of gods. Or would he turn his heart to stone and not care. Zeus was hoping for the first choice because he wanted to get rid of Percy now. He didn't like an untamed animal. And that's exactly what Percy was to Zeus.

But to everyone's befuddlement Percy chose the latter choice. Not a single tear fell from his eyes as he watched his parents burn away into Hades' realm in that small apartment. What everyone didn't know was that Percy was devastated. His entire world was burned away from him. He wanted to rip Zeus to shreds and he could have. But he chose to bid his time. He decided to wait until the perfect time to strike.

After that incident Percy disappeared. No one knew where he went. He just left a note to Thalia that stated _'Going to be gone for a while. Need to clear my head.'_ And after her father's actions Thalia didn't question Percy's choice. In fact she wanted to go with him too. But she knew she couldn't leave the hunters, especially to go on a journey with a boy.

Zeus took Percy's choices as continued loyalty to Olympus but he took precautions. He ordered that all connections with Perseus Jackson be cut and that they stay on guard if should he decide to do something. The Olympians reluctantly enforced that order everywhere: in both of the camps and the hunt.

Her father's orders only enraged Thalia even more. When Artemis announced what was to happen, Thalia, without hesitation, declared that she would not follow that order. Artemis was in agreement with her lieutenant but it was a direct order from Zeus. And she may do whatever she wants but she knew better than to ignore a direct order from her father.

Artemis half-heartedly made a proposition to Thalia. "It's either the hunt or Perseus, which do you chose Thalia?" Artemis was hoping she would pick the hunt, but she had doubts.

Thalia couldn't believe Artemis would go so far as to make this proposal. But she really couldn't blame her for this. This one went straight to her dad. She was troubled by this choice. What should she choose, the family she always wanted or the friend that would crawl into Tartarus for her? She steeled her emotions and gave her response.

Artemis wasn't surprised when Thalia picked the boy over the hunt. All she could feel was regret for following this unreasonable order and sadness over losing her lieutenant and close friend.

"Very well then; from this moment forth you are no longer part of the hunt." Artemis stated as a loose tear slid down her cheeks.

Anything signifying that Thalia Grace was part of the hunt was gone, her bow and arrows along with her silver accessories that signified her as the lieutenant of the hunt.

"This is goodbye. You have served me well young one. Now begone."

Thalia didn't say anything as she turned around and started to walk away from the camp site. She didn't want to look at the other hunters and cause them any more pain than was necessary. Tears rolled down her face one after another. But they resembled little of sadness and more of hatred towards her father. She knew what she had to do now. She had to find Percy. First, to make sure he was alright and second, to plan their revenge against Zeus.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Okay guys, before i post this chapter i want to say something. I am totally happy for your support so far and hope it continues. But i want to say from the beginning that I will not involve the Heroes Of Olympus series here, for two reasons. One because my lack of info about it and second is because of my dislike for that series. I feel like Rick ruined everything with it. But anyway, that's all i wanted to say. Hope you guys still continue to support this story because i promise it won't be any less awesome without that series. In actually it will be better because i won't have to improvise the info and write to my full potential. But whatever, it's up to you guys. Keep reading and leaving reviews, they are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you. And btw, my amazing beta is dorylover. Check out her story guys._**

_**Chapter 5**_

It's been a week since Thalia had left the hunt. She walked the streets of Manhattan in a daze. In that week she hadn't had a decent meal, so she was starving. She wasn't able to clean herself properly so she smelled a little funky. And she wasn't able to get proper sleep in that week and that was her reason for the daze she was in. She wobbled through the streets, making sure she at least didn't bump into people. Her search for the lost son of the sea wasn't going so well. In that week, she hadn't found a trace of Percy Jackson. And that only fouled her mood even more. She was walking down lower Manhattan on an abandoned block. Most of the stores were closed since it was Sunday. She trudged her way slowly, when suddenly as she was passing an alleyway a hand reached out and pulled her in.

"Daughter of Zeus; how nice of you to show up." The voice said from under a dark cloak that covered the mystery person's body from head to toe.

That statement woke her up from her daze. Her instincts took over as she pulled away from the figures grip and pulled out her weapons. She activated her shield and put it in between the figure and her. But the figure didn't seem to be fazed by the face of the gorgon, Medusa . The cloaked figure took one step towards her, and in return she took two back. Too late she had realized that she was going deeper into the alleyway and at the end was a dead end.

"Look. I don't know who or _what_ you are but I am in a bad mood right now and I suggest you not anger me." She asserted as she stood her ground. If she wanted to escape, which she needed to do because she didn't have the energy to fight right now, she would need to get past the figure.

She covered herself with her shield and pointed her spear at the figure. She furrowed her brows when she heard the figure chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She inquired getting irritated. She was hungry and sleepy so she couldn't deal with this crap right now.

"You were always act first and ask questions later." The figure replied as it slowly removed the hood of the cloak.

It fell upon the man's shoulder to reveal a tan face adorned by sea green eyes and short black hair. Thalia stared at the male with short hair, which used to be longer. There were two loud clangs as Thalia dropped her weapons and tackled the man.

"You bastard! Stupid kelp head! Where have you been?" She yelled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Tears rolled down her face as she tightened her grip around his neck. The man smiled sadly and welcomed the hug.

"I'm sorry Thals. I left you a note but I guess I should have explained more. And by the looks of things, my behavior brought you trouble as well." Perseus Jackson said as a frown fell upon his face.

Thalia pulled away and wiped her face. She stared at her long lost cousin's figure and examined it. There was something different about him but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She decided she would ask about it later.

"It's okay; I don't blame you for my decisions. It's entirely my father's fault. But how did you know about what happened to me?" She asked raising a brow.

"A friend told me. But let's get out of here, than I will explain everything."

Percy let Thalia store her weapons, than grabbed her hand and flashed away. A few moments later the pair reappeared in front of a house. Thalia looked around and knew right away that they were in Queens. The hunters had chased some monsters here couple of times. To be precise they were in Richmond Hill, Queens. Percy let go of her hands and walked up the stairs of the house. It was a regular one family house that resembled all the other houses on the block.

"You live here?" Thalia asked examining the brick constructed house.

"Gotta live somewhere." Percy replied as he opened the front door and walked in.

As soon as she walked in, she was hit with warm air that made her want to lay down right there and fall asleep.

"Bathroom is down the hallway. There are some girl clothing in the room at the end of the hall. Pick out whatever you like. And while you take a shower, I'll order us some food. Pizza sound good?" Percy said as he dropped his keys on the table. He then proceeded to drop his cloak on the couch and headed for the phone.

"I love you Percy." Thalia said as she ran up to him and grabbed him in a hug. Then pulled away, pecked him on the cheek and ran off to the bathroom.

"Take your time" he called after her.

Thalia filled the tub with hot water and took a bath. She relished the warm water as she cleaned herself of a weeks worth of filth. While Thalia was in the bathroom Percy called up his usual pizza store and order two pies, one with chicken and one regular. He also proceeded to order two orders of large fries, two orders of mozzarella sticks, two orders of onion rings and ten pieces of chicken. He thought Thalia would like to eat up for the meals she missed in that one week. He hung up the phone when the clerk said his order will be there in about thirty to forty-five minutes.

He dropped the phone on the couch and contemplated the situation again, as he had for the last week. How could Artemis do what she did? How could she make Thalia leave the hunt? How could Artemis make Thalia leave her family, the family she so longed for. This action only added to his resentment for the Olympians.

He sat there thinking of ways to make the situation make sense. Thirty minutes later, Thalia walked out of the shower feeling fresh as ever. She then walked to the room at the end of the hall. She entered the room and turned on the lights. She opened the closet and picked out a plain black t-shirt and black sweatpants. She then dried her once short hair. She decided to grow it out because the boy in living room suggested it. The once short spiky hair fell down her back in a smooth and silky manner. After she was done she headed to the living room.

When she walked in she saw that Percy decided to open a buffet on the small table. He was sitting there in deep thought as he stared off into space. When he felt her presence, he looked at her and smiled.

"Wow you clean up good Thals. And see, long hair does make you look more beautiful." He stated as he stood up.

A small blush crept up her cheeks at that comment, but she hid it.

"I mean it's okay but it's a real hassle. And what is this? Did you decide to order the whole restaurant?" She said as she sat down on the couch.

Percy laughed as he slowly followed her example.

"Well I thought you'd be hungry after not eating for one week."

"You got that right. But now that we are alone, I want to know everything." Thalia asserted, straightening up in her seat.

"Easy Thals. There is time for that later. Let's eat now before the food gets cold." He said popping a fry in his mouth.

"Fine, but you better tell me after we eat." She grumbled as she took up a slice of chicken covered pizza.

They ate while making small conversation. To her surprise, Thalia had almost eaten half of the food present. She hadn't realized that she was this hungry. But what surprised her even more was the fact that Percy ate the rest.

"When did your stomach become an abyss Percy?" She asked leaning back on the couch.

"Well you get hungry when you live the life of a god. It's tiring work." he said snapping his fingers, making the trash vanish.

"I see. Well anyway now that that's out of the way. Tell me everything. What happened in that one month and what are you planning now." Thalia said getting comfortable.

"Well to start off, I found an old friend of ours that we thought was dead." Percy said slightly frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"What do you mean? Which old friend? Sad to say, but we lost a lot of friends in the past wars." Thalia said, saddened at the remembrance of their lost friend.

"Yup. But this one is different."

"What do you mean different. Different how?" Thalia asked, not fully understanding where he was coming from.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase." The cold expressionless statement sprouted from Percy's lips.

Thalia was beyond surprise. One of her best friend wasn't dead? She tried to comprehend this news as tears raced down her face. But the thing that confused her was why Percy didn't seem happy about it.

"What do you mean? How is she alive and where is she then?" Thalia asked wiping her tears only to have more replace them.

"Let me start from the beginning. After I disappeared, I went around the world traveling. I needed to clear my head but more importantly I needed to get away from Zeus. I went to parts in South America, then to Europe then to Asia. When passing through Asia I dropped by Greece. And there I found her, living her dream. When I first saw her I was so happy. I thought maybe I could have some of my old life back." Percy explained while Thalia sat there listening, tears flowing down.

She was so happy to hear this news. She was so happy for Percy. But she didn't understand why he cringed every time he mentioned her name. He looked like it hurt him to say the name Annabeth. She noticed that his fists were clenched so tight that the blood flow stopped at his wrists.

"Than what happened?" She asked as a notion for him to continue.

"She looked at me like I was the last person she wanted to see. After our greeting we sat down and I pried everything out of her. How she was alive? Why she didn't come home? Everything. And do you know what she told me?" Percy asked looking at Thalia.

She shook her head in response.

"She told me that she wanted to escape this world. She didn't want to fight anymore. She couldn't handle all the monsters and gods and titans. So her mother helped her come up with a plan. The plan was that she would fake her death during the war and escape. If the plan succeeded then no one would ever search for her again. She would be able to live happily. She would be able to live out her dream of becoming an architect. I asked her how she could do this to the camp. How she could she do this to me. But she told me that it was a hard choice but she had to look at the big picture. And that she didn't regret her decision."

As Percy explained Thalia's expression of happiness turned into one of horror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Percy had to be joking she thought. But the logical side of her mind argued that Percy would be the last person to joke like this. Especially when it involved Annabeth, his thought to be late girlfriend.

"What did you do...after hearing all that?" She whispered, the sadness weighing down on her.

"I said what I wanted to say, which were mostly inappropriate words. After that, I said my goodbye and left. Then I continued with my travels and here I am. But I haven't seen her since then." Percy finished off his explaining by slouching down on the couch.

Thalia could see he was trying really hard to keep his emotions tamed. All the anger, all the sadness and betrayal. She knew Percy was easy going but he still didn't want to look weak in front of others. Not wanting to let him suffer any longer, she got up from her seat and moved next to him. She slowly placed her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a gentle hug. As he laid his head down on her shoulder she noticed that he was practically trembling with emotions.

She understood and she didn't judge. She couldn't imagine the pain he must be in. Having everything you cared about, you cherished, ripped from your grip within a month. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer till his head lay on her laps.

"Percy its okay to let out your feelings. No one is here." She said rubbing his head when his head slipped off of her shoulder and fell on her lap. She didn't mind and continued to comfort him.

She was hoping he would let it all out. But after five minutes of silence, she had her doubts. When she wanted to move on with a different topic, he finally spoke.

"I wanted to hurt her so bad. I wanted her to feel the pain she caused me." He said as tears filled with anger and hatred trickled down his face, falling on Thalia's lap.

"You know that wouldn't have done any good." She reassured him as she gently rubbed his shoulder.

"I know but I was so angry. The only reason she is still alive was because of what we had in the past." He said clenching his fists around her sweat pants.

She wanted to tell him it will be okay. That there was a bright side to this and he should look for it. She would have said it too but she didn't want to look like a lying b**** in front of her best friend. And because she knew things wouldn't get better. Once things mess up this much, they can only get worse. Plus she hated being pitied and she didn't want to make someone else feel that way either. She decided to stay silent as Percy continued to cry in her lap.

"What will we do now?" She asked finally changing the topic.

She took extra care to say "we" instead of "you" because they were in this together now.

"That's a matter for another time. You should get some sleep. I don't want to keep you up any longer. You can use the same room you got the clothes from." He said raising his head and wiping his face. His eyes were bloodshot red.

Thalia hadn't realized how tired she was until Percy mentioned sleep. Without saying anything else she got up and started walking away. But she stopped and turned around after taking two steps.

Percy was glaring off into space again. And Thalia didn't scared easy but the look he had on scared her enough to p** herself. But she steeled her nerves and said what wanted to say.

"Don't do anything you will regret. And if you do happen to do it, well, then make sure to bring me along."

She noticed him put on a small smile as she turned around and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys, what's up. Here is another chapter. So enjoy, and if you like this story then click the button up there ^ and follow and favorite this story. Also i have another story so go check that out. It's under maintenance, meaning i am working on to improve the already posted chapters. Also if you like the chapter, please kindly post a review, the option down below V. They help me understand what you are thinking and help me get better. Also i take advice, requests, whatever, as long as they make sense and i can fit them into the story. Anyway my awesome, amazing, brilliant beta, who i couldn't have gotten this far in this story without, is dorylover. She has some cool stories so go check that out and follow, favorite it or whatever. So thank you and until next time Peace. **_

_**Chapter 7**_

Thalia woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Before she got out of bed, she needed to know what time it was so she scanned the room for a clock. She noticed a regular, blue clock on the wall above the door that led outside the room.

The clock read ten AM. She stretched before she threw her blanket off and rolled out of the bed. She slowly walked to where the kitchen was. She assumed it would be Percy who was cooking in there, but what she found confused her. Standing by the stove was a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. And she was making the eggs and bacon in the kitchen.

She rubbed her eyes to see clearly. She thought maybe she was seeing things. But even after her vision cleared up she still saw the lady. The woman hadn't noticed her walk in yet so she announced herself.

"Um, can I help you?" Thalia asked, still drowsy from the sleep.

The woman turned around hearing Thalia.

"Oh Miss. Grace, you're finally awake. Mr. Jackson said you would be awake soon and I should make you breakfast." The woman said smiling as she pointed towards the breakfast.

"Uh okay, but who are you?" Thalia asked still confused.

Who was this lady and what was she doing in Percy's house. A million options ran through her head but only one caught her attention. She assumed that Percy had become like every other god and had a one night stand with this mortal woman.

She was horrified at that thought. The idea of Percy having "it" with this woman made her want to throw up. Not that this woman wasn't bad looking. Actually the mortal woman was very pretty, with long dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a white blouse and a pair of sneakers. But for now Thalia averted her gaze as she waited for the woman to answer her question. She couldn't bring herself to look at her now, not after thinking about that.

"I am Miss. Martin. I am the help. I work for Mr. Jackson." The woman replied as she continued to make the eggs.

A truck load of relief hit Thalia when she heard that. The thought of Percy becoming like her father disgusted her.

"Oh okay, I'll go wash up then." Thalia said smiling.

"Okay, hurry up because the eggs are getting cold." Miss. Martin said without looking her way.

"Oh, where is Percy by the way?" Thalia asked before she left for the bathroom.

"He went out for a bit. He said he needed to take care of some things and would be back before noon." Miss. Martin explained.

She then put the eggs and bacon on a plate and moved them to the kitchen table.

"Okay thank you." Thalia said heading into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and washed up. Then she went to the bedroom and changed her clothes. She put on a black pair of jeans and a grey-ish sweater over her black t-shirt. She then proceeded to comb her hair and braid it down her back.

After she was done she headed to the kitchen. She saw Miss. Martin was sitting at the table waiting for Thalia.

"Ah there you are Miss. Grace. Here is your food." The nice lady said as she uncovered the plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast.

"Please, call me Thalia." She said sitting as Miss. Martin got up, went to the fridge and brought her a glass of orange juice.

"Okay dear, but only if you call me Jackie." Jackie said setting the glass down by the plate filled with food.

"Thank you and okay, if you say so." Thalia said taking a sip of the juice.

She started eating when she realized that Jackie was just sitting there.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Thalia asked finally realizing that she was being rude.

"No dear, I already ate when I made breakfast for Mr. Jackson." Jackie said smiling.

"Yeah about that, how long have you been working for Percy?" Thalia asked the question that's been on her mind since Jackie said she worked for Percy.

"Well I think it's been about three weeks." She answered twisting in her seat to get more comfortable.

"How did you two guys...like...meet and stuff?" Thalia asked as she continued to eat.

"Well I put up flyers for hiring. So I am guessing he saw one of my flyers and decided to call me. At first I was so surprised to find him living alone in this house, especially at such a young age. But he told me not to worry about it and offered me a lot of money to work. I was suspicious but I really needed the money at the time." Jackie explained looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I am not going to judge. But are you still suspicious of him." Thalia asked raising her brow.

"No, he told me that he came here to study at a college. And he didn't want to dorm so his dad bought him a house. His father sends him money every month to pay for housekeeping. I even talked to his dead and he second it. But his dad must be really rich if he bought his son a house just so he can attend college." Jackie said looking surprised.

"Yeah, he must be really rich." Thalia said finishing off her food.

"You don't know about his parents?" Jackie asked her curiously.

"Should I?" Thalia asked confused.

"Well considering you guys are best friends I presumed that you might." She said letting out a chuckle.

"Yea well he doesn't like talking about his family. That's one of the things that we have in common." Thalia replied leaning against the chair.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." Jackie said taking the dishes to the sink.

"Hey I am going to go watch some TV, come join me when you're done with that." Thalia said heading towards the living room.

Jackie hesitated for a second but replied, "Okay."

When she walked into the living room this time, she noticed things that she didn't notice last time. Things like the flat screen TV on the wall. The blue curtains on the windows. The door at the corner of the living room that looked like it led to a closet.

She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels as Jackie came and sat next to her.

"So what do you want to watch?" Thalia asked still surfing through the channels, not lasting on one for more than two seconds.

"Well since you asked, we could watch a movie." Jackie said looking at Thalia.

"Lead away, as long as it's not a chick flick or some romance stuff." Thalia said handing the remote to the Jackie.

She pressed some buttons on the remote and a channel that was showing a movie popped up.

Thalia didn't know what movie it was, or who the actors were since she didn't have time to watch TV.

"What movie is this?" Thalia asked, observing the TV.

She noticed that there were a lot weapons and violence involved and she was starting to like it.

"It's pretty recent, it's the Expendables 2." Jackie stated putting the volume up a little higher.

"I don't watch TV so I don't know what kind of movie this is but considering there are a lot of guns involved, I like it." Thalia stated smiling.

Jackie wanted to ask why she didn't watch TV, all teenagers watched TV, but thought it was because of all the work from college.

They watched the movie, getting an adrenaline rush from watching all the shooting and fighting.

They were so focused on the movie that they didn't even notice Percy, when he walked into the living room. He didn't say anything as he stood there and watched them laughing and yelling at the TV when something happened that they didn't like.

He cleared his throat when the movie ended and the credits were coming up.

"Mr. Jackson, you're back so soon." Jackie said rushing to her feet.

She didn't want him think that she was slacking off. She didn't want to watch TV, but she didn't want to sound rude towards Thalia.

He looked at the clock above the TV and she followed his gaze. She finally noticed that it was already past twelve.

_'How did the time fly so quickly?'_ She thought.

"I am sorry Mr. Jackson. Thalia wanted to watch TV and asked me to join her. And I didn't want to sound rude so I said yes." She rushed out.

He didn't say anything, just stood there. And his silence was only making her more nervous. Thalia noticed how uncomfortable Jackie had become so she finally spoke up, not wanting to see the mortal squirm any longer.

"Hey Percy. Where have you been?" Thalia asked looking past Jackie to get a look at him.

She noticed that he was trying hard not to smile. He was amused by seeing the mortal woman squirm. She shook her head as she bit back a smile herself. It was funny seeing someone squirm before you.

Finally he let out a breath and headed towards the couch.

"Jackie calm down, I didn't say anything. I don't mind if you watch TV. Don't I always tell you to not be a workaholic?" He said sitting down.

"Yeah but I get paid to work, not watch TV and have fun." She said, sighing in relief.

"Okay, do whatever you want. It's not like I can force you to do anything." He said facing the TV.

"Okay. Now what would you like for lunch?" She asked smiling slightly at his carefree attitude. If it was anyone else, they would have fired her.

"I don't know. Make whatever tastes good." He said lying down on the couch.

Thalia sat there, watching the conversation.

"Okay. Lunch will be ready in an hour." She said heading towards the kitchen.

After she left Thalia turned to Percy. She softly punched his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" He inquired smiling as he turned to face her.

"For making the poor woman worry like that. You're so mean, you know that." She asserted smiling with him.

"But it was pretty funny. And she knows that I don't care about the things she does." Percy said averting his gaze to the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter. Don't be a jerk. Anyway, where were you?"

"Taking care of things." He said his voice losing the sound of amusement.

"What things?" She asked raising a brow.

"You'll know when the time comes." He said mysteriously.

"Again, jerk." She said smiling.

He smiled a little too as he closed his eyes and covered them with his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys. How's it going. Good? Yea me too. Anyway, before anything i wanted to apologize for the posting for a while. I have been busy and there have been some problems. But i am working on them, so hope you can forgive me guys. And that is why i am here to present you with the long awaited chapter 8. Hope you like it. Also guys, i wanted to say sorry if you think i am not following your advice. You might be thinking, "this bum asks for advice but doesn't take it." LOL. But not true. I read what you guys have to say and try my hardest to apply it into the story. And if i don't then that must mean idk how to or i haven't figured out how to. So i do apologize for that. Hehehe :D. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. And as always, if you like it then click the button up there ^ and favorite and follow this story. Also down below V leave your thoughts and ideas as reviews. They help me to make this story better for you. If you don't like this story or chapter, still like and fav it because i will work harder to present you with something to like. Lol. Also credit for the edit goes to my awesome, fantasic and wonderful beta, dorylover. Would be down in the dumps with spelling and grammar without her, lol. Go check out her stories, she has some good ones. That's it guys, enjoy and until next time Peace and stay well. **_

_**Chapter 8**_

It's been a week since Thalia was found by Percy and was brought to his house. And for that entire week she has been doing nothing but relaxing and spending quality time with her cousin. Even though she was happy to see Percy starting to move on from the Annabeth situation, she was still concerned about what his plan for Olympus was. She tried to talk to him about it, but he would always cut her off and change the subject.

At the end of the week Percy finally decided speak his mind. On Saturday morning, while they were having breakfast together in the living room, Percy spoke up.

"Since you keep asking, I am going to tell you." Percy said taking a bite out of his pancakes.

At first Thalia was confused as to what he was talking about her. She looked at him with a questioning stare.

"My plan, what I am going to do. You said you wanted to know, right?" He said pausing mid-bite.

It finally dawned on her that Percy was about to open up to her. She put her plate down so hastily that she almost dropped it.

"Of course I want to know. Tell me what you have planned and I'll try to do my best to help you." She said taking a sip of her juice.

"I don't think you will like my plan enough to help me. But never the less I shall explain. But before I do that, I need to explain how I came up with this plan." He started as he put his plate down as well.

Thalia decided to lean back, getting comfortable in her seat, knowing this will take a while.

Before Percy continued he looked towards the kitchen door and yelled out "Jackie, don't bother us for the next hour. We are busy."

He heard a faint "Okay." being yelled back from the kitchen.

But just to be sure, he snapped his fingers and stopped all the noise from escaping through the door that led to the kitchen.

After that was done, Percy got comfortable as well and continued.

"As you know I went to travel around the world in my absence. Well, in those travels I didn't stay above ground the whole time." Percy said.

Thalia didn't understand but waited for Percy to explain more in detail.

"I took trips to the underworld from its different entrances all over the world. And in one of my travels I somehow ended up in the lair of the fates. I was confused at first but they explained that it was no accident that I ended up there. They wanted to meet me and talk about some important matters. They said that they have been watching me since after the first war. They've carefully watched the choices I made, and after a whole lot of talking they finally got to the point."

Thalia didn't know where this was going but she still listened intently.

"Anyway, they said that they deemed me worthy and wanted to grant me a special power. Now this ability was powerful because it controlled everything. Without it the world would not go around. And since the beginning of creation only two beings, three counting me, have had the honor to will this power. It was the power of time." Percy explained as his eyes got lost in the memory of that moment.

Thalia put her hand over her mouth to cover the little gasp that escaped. She wanted to ask questions but she thought she'd let Percy finish his story.

"I was a little cautious at first. I didn't know how I felt about having the same power as Kronos. But after they explained the benefits of that power, I was hooked. I accepted their offer and they added the power of time to my list of abilities. They even helped me master the power with intense training. After that I continued on my travels but a little idea entered my head. I wondered how things would turn out if I could travel back in time. I asked the fates if I could that and they said yes. So I took the time to travel back in time. And I have to say, the things I learned shocked me. Then I asked them if I could go back in time to change something. Stop something from happening. They said I couldn't do anything that would alter the course they had planned for each being. And that's where I have been going to the last week. Arguing with them about my plan. They finally gave in yesterday and said I could do whatever I wanted, as long as it didn't change even extremely out of course. I think they agreed just to get rid of me but I didn't care. I got what I wanted."

Percy finished explaining with a wide smile. But it wasn't a happy smile. His smile had a hint of evil and cruelty in it, and that scared Thalia.

But after hearing all of that, she didn't know what to say. She was really happy for her cousin but his plan was a little crazy.

"Percy, what do you plan to do now? What are the things that you will change?" She finally spoke.

"At first I wanted to go back and just save my parents. But now I am thinking differently. I don't want to just save them, I want to make sure that they never get put in harm's way. So I plan to go back to the very beginning. The very beginning when I found out that I was a demigod and make everything the way I want it to be." He said widening his smile.

"Is that safe? Don't you think that will change things drastically?"

She asked that because considering how Percy was acting right now, things turning to his favor will not be good things. And just like before, she was questioning if Percy was really okay in the head. She, again, wondered what had happened to him in the Underworld.

"Don't worry. I won't change things too much. Just little touches to smooth out some rough edges." He said finally losing his smile as he stared at her curiously. He wondered what she thought of him right now. He knew people questioned his sanity, and he was wondering if she was doing that right now. But he still didn't care because all his life he lived by the rules and look where it has gotten him right now.

"Like what? What rough edges?" Thalia asked sitting up.

She was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about this, especially since Percy was sort of glaring at her. She didn't think she could hold him in a fight now, if he decided to have one against her.

"Like making sure I never trust Annabeth. Make sure I do other things that I should have done before. Look, Thalia, you may think I am crazy right now, but I know what I am doing. I won't do anything that will hurt anyone. I'm not that blood thirsty. You just don't understand how much pain I am in. This plan is the only thing stopping me from going to Greece and killing that lying daughter of Athena. And the only reason I am telling you these things is because you're one of my best friends." He said suddenly his semi-glare turning into an expression of sadness.

Hearing that made Thalia feel guilty. She couldn't believe the things she was thinking about him. This was her best friend. He was a kind, caring and gentle person and those are the reason that made her leave the hunt for him.

"I am sorry Percy. I didn't know how you felt. But if you're going to go Changing The Past then I will gladly stick by your side." She said smiling as she moved next to him.

"Thanks Thals. You don't know how much this means to me." He said wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

She welcomed the hug and smiled.

"Hey what about Nico. What does he think of this?" She asked finally realizing that the little trio wasn't complete.

"I told him and he supports me one hundred percent. He just wishes he could come along but I need for him to stay here and keep me informed about things." Percy explained.

Thalia nodded her head in understanding.

"So when do we leave for the past." She said smiling. She felt weird saying that sentence.

"Actually now, if you are ready?" He said standing up.

She rushed to her feet hearing this.

"Wait now. Okay but like what should I bring with me?" She asked nervously.

"Just your weapons should be fine. Everything else I have covered." He said smiling.

"Okay but what about Jackie?" She asked pointing towards the kitchen.

Percy snapped his fingers, taking down the noise barrier.

"Jackie, Thalia and I are leaving. Call my dad and tell him I will be gone for a while. I am going on vacation with my friend so I won't be going to school. You can come in to clean the house if you want in my absence. There is cash in the cabinet, take however much you want. I will try to be back as soon as possible." He yelled as Thalia just stood there smiling.

They heard a things crashing in the kitchen as Jackie rushed and pulled the kitchen door open. She was shocked to hear this.

"Are you sure your dad will be okay with this?" She asked nervously.

"Yea, don't worry. And who do you think is paying for my trip." Percy said lying through his teeth as he smiled.

Jackie released a sigh. "Okay have fun in your trip. Don't get into any trouble." She said smiling a little bit.

"I won't promise anything." Percy replied winking at Thalia.

Thalia put on a little smile as she followed Percy out of the house.

"Hey who is pretending to be your father?" She asked walking down the steps.

"Nico." Percy smiling as he turned to face her.

"I should have known. Okay so how do we do this?" She asked walking over to stand next to him.

"Before we leave, we need to say goodbye to 'my father' and apologize, again, for not taking him with us." Percy said smiling as he placed his hand on Thalia's shoulder.

He looked around to make sure no one was around before flashing away.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys what's up? How are my fans doing. I know you guys are wondering why i didn't update for such a long time. Well before start sending hellhounds after me, let me explain. I took a break from fanfic because it was finals week and i had to study to maintain my grades. Then my computer decided to kill itself on me. So i had to wait till my dad got it fixed. And that's where i have been for the last week. Lol anyway i am back and i have a chapter. It's the long due chapter 9. I hope you guys like it. I had fun writing this chapter. So please enjoy. And if you like this story, then please click the button above ^ and follow and favorite this story. I do update daily, or at least try to. Also please leave your thoughts on this chapter/story in the review section below V. And also i want to give a shot out to my editor, my savior dorylover. Without her my story would suck. So thank you my'lady ;). Also check out her stories guys, she has some pretty good ones. Not as good mine ;) but it's pretty good. Also i would like to tell you that she has been harassing me to update. So if i am late on updating, don't send monsters after me because know that she is already torturing me. Anyway enjoy and until chapter 10, stay well and peace.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Percy took Thalia and teleported to the place he and Nico agreed to meet; the place that brought good memories as well as bad ones. It was the place he had spent many summers with his mother. It was Montauk. He knew that it would be the last place people would look for him, and that was exactly why he went out of his way to meet there.

Nico Di Angelo was sitting in the little cabin on the beach, waiting for his cousin. Even though he was expecting him, Nico jumped from his seat when he saw someone flash in. He followed old habits and turned his head away, thinking he would be disintegrated if he looked at the gods' true form.

_"What am I doing?"_ He thought to himself as he turned his head to see Percy standing there with his hand on Thalia's shoulder.

He didn't expect Thalia to be here, he assumed Percy only told him about his crazy plan. But he wasn't surprised considering the fact that she was also his best friend.

But her being here only meant one thing, and he didn't like it.

"Wait, don't tell me she's going?" Nico questioned raising a brow.

"What of it Death Breath?" Thalia inquired in return, looking at him curiously.

"But that's so not fair. I want to go too." He whined, slouching down on his seat.

Percy shook his head smiling as he sat down on the bed.

"You know why you can't go Nico. I would take you too but then I'd have no one else here to inform me of what is going on. But now along with keeping me informed, you also have to cover for Thalia." He explained calmly.

Nico turned from Percy to look at Thalia. He noticed that she was looking at him with a triumphant smirk.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Thank you Nico. I owe you a lot. And I promise, once everything is settled I'll come get you." Percy said smiling at his friend.

"Okay, but promise me one thing Percy." Nico said turning dead serious.

"Name it buddy."

"Save me from that accursed hotel, before my father gets to me. And make sure I get proper training. Also please, please save Bianca this time. Please." Nico practically begged.

Sadness washed over Percy as he remembered Nico's fallen sister.

"Don't worry Nico, I will do everything in my power to save you both." Percy said placing a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Okay, that's all I can ask for now. But when are you leaving." Nico asked slightly smiling.

"We are leaving now. That's why I brought you here, to say goodbye." Percy said smiling sadly. He was going to miss his friend, but he couldn't do anything other than to leave him here. But he promised, once he had things he would come get him.

"What? Really?" Nico said sadly, jumping to his feet.

"Yes, we have to leave. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get started." Percy explained.

Thalia sat quietly as she watched the conversation between her cousins. She didn't want to admit it but she was also sad that Nico wasn't coming. The group didn't feel complete unless he was there.

"Be careful then, and take care you two." Nico said giving Percy and Thalia a hug.

When they were ready to depart, Percy placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder. They stayed silent as Percy started muttering in ancient Greek. As he continued to chant a blue light started to engulf him and Thalia.

Thalia waved goodbye to Nico once more before the blue aura fully shrouded them and they disappeared, leaving the god of death alone to himself.

"Good luck you two." He muttered and walked into a shadow, leaving the cabin abandoned.

In the year 2005, a blue light appeared in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. After a minute, the light died down to reveal a man and a woman.

The man was wearing a blue varsity hoodie with blue jeans, while the woman was wearing a black sweater with black sweatpants. The man could be described as good looking, with a chiseled face, messy black hair and glowing green eyes. But it was obvious that he has been through a lot, his face alone showed the anger, hatred and sorrow he held back. He towered over the woman with a height of six feet, while the woman held a height of five and a half.

She could also be described as someone who was beautiful, with long wavy dark hair and deep blue eyes. But you could tell that she tried hard to cover up her beauty with dark and heavy facial products.

It was easy to tell these two were powerful beings because power was rolling off their bodies, especially the man.

The two glanced around taking in the sight. Their expressions said that they knew where they stood. A frown fell upon the face of the man.

"Did you want to start out at camp?" The woman asked turning to face the frowning man.

"No, but I don't have control over where we end up. My mind automatically picks a place, or one I was adjusted to." He explained still frowning.

"So what now?" The woman asked looking at the way that led out of the woods.

"I wanted to first head to the school I was attending and come in with myself. But seeing as we are here, might as well go and introduce ourselves." The man explained letting out a deep sigh.

"Okay. What are our aliases?" The woman said ready to follow up on the plan.

"I am going to be known as Ace, and you will be Talitha, it means damsel, or maiden." The man said the last part whispering into the woman's ear, a smirk falling on his face as he said this.

A little shade of red crept up the girls cheeks but it left as soon as it came.

"Are you hitting on me, Ace?" Talitha said smirking, emphasizing the man's alias.

"Hey it's just me and you. Won't hurt if we got to know each other." Ace replied with a mischievous smile.

"Please, you are so not my type." Talitha said punching his arm as she tried the hide back the shade of red that crept on her cheeks, again.

She couldn't help it, but in that week that they spent together, she got to know him better, and he started to appear as more than one of her best friends. She couldn't deny the fact that she noticed his handsome features that she didn't notice before.

He feigned being hurt by her retort. "Shall we go my dear maiden?" He said bowing slightly.

"Jerk." She said walking ahead towards the clearing.

Ace quickly followed and matched her pace.

"What year are we in?" Talitha asked leaving their flirtatious banter behind them.

"It's 2005, four years before the Titan war." Ace replied as they got closer to the clearing.

"So who are we? Who are our parents?" Talitha asked wondering about what lie he will form this time. Even though he wasn't a son of Hermes, she was impressed that he was able to lie so perfectly on the go.

"For now we are unclaimed. But you will hear as to how we became to know of what we are when I explain it to Chiron." Ace said giving her a sly smile.

"I hate it when you do that." She grumbled in reply.

"I know you do. But anyways before we leave to meet our past, let me change the way we look." Ace said still smiling.

"Why?"

"Well, we need to look like a twelve year old and we can't be looking like our old selves. Especially considering the fact that they think you're still dead."

"Oh." Was all Talitha said in reply.

"And I get called kelp for brains." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

She, again, punched his arm lightly.

"Those hurt you know." He said rubbing his the part of the arm that was the victim.

"Whatever, just do what you need to do so we can get on with it." She said with mock irritation.

Without another word Ace placed his hand on Talitha's shoulder and snapped his fingers.

And the same blue light that brought them here, wrapped around them again.

After a minute the light dissipated into the air to reveal two teenagers.

The once handsome man stood there as a handsome twelve year old. He stood at height of five feet with a black V-neck and black jeans. His once messy black hair was cropped short and became a dirty blonde color.

The woman was replaced with a makeup free, pretty twelve year old girl. She stood at a height of five feet and nine inches with a black full sleeve blouse and dark jeans that were ripped at the knees. Her once black hair now hung from her head with a light brown color, still maintaining its length.

"I can't go out in public like this. I need the dark shadow on my face." She complained.

"Trust me. You look more beautiful this way." Ace replied looking into her still deep blue eyes.

She looked up at his still light green eyes, expecting him to try and hide in his laughter.

But the expression of his seriousness shocked her.

_"Am I going crazy, or did he just call me beautiful."_ She thought to herself.

And before she could reply to him, he left walking into the clearing. She quickly rushed to his side as both of them entered the clearing.

They saw that the sun was up in the sky, but could tell that it was still morning.

"It's 8 o'clock sharp. They must be having breakfast." He said heading for the Mess Hall.

She was going to ask how he knew the exact time before realizing that he was the god of time now. She thanked every god in existence, aside from the one standing next to her, for allowing her to stop and not making a fool out of herself in front of him, again.

As she continued with her silent appreciation a sudden thought entered her head.

"Hey, aren't you a god?" She asked him as they walked slowly towards their destination.

"Yea." He replied turning to look at her. He was confused as to what she was getting at.

"So don't like the Ancient Laws forbid you from interfering with demigod lives?"

"I don't care." Ace said as if that answered everything.

"Well I really hope you know what you are doing." Talitha said letting out a sigh.

"Never have I been surer of anything else." He said turning to look at the entrance of the Mess Hall.

"Now are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said releasing a deep breath.

Ace pushed the doors opened as the due walked in, seeing people that they thought they would never see again.


End file.
